Percy and Ruke
by Trainman2603
Summary: as not much is known on Luke the little green engine in the Blue Mountain quarry here is a story involving Percy on Luke's home line and his nickname.


**Percy and Ruke**

One cold and windy morning Percy the small tank engine was slowly waking up at Tidmouth sheds when Sir Top-ham Hat came to see him.

"Good Morning Percy", he boomed

"Morning sir" Percy said.

"Percy I have a very important job for to for you, can you go to the Blue Mountain quarry and collect some trucks and Rusty will tell you where you are going after that".

"yes sir I will do."

So Percy puffed proudly to the Blue Mountain Quarry and as he arrived he could see Luke talking to Rusty.

"Peep Peep Hello Luke, hello Rusty." Percy peeped.

"Hello Percy" both Engines replied.

"Rusty Sir Top-ham Hat has sent me to collect some trucks and he says you can tell me where I can take them". Percy asked a little nervous.

" Yes Percy I hope your boiler is bubbling as its a long journey to the Chatham Dale Quarry." Rusty replied,

"The Chatham Dale Quarry I've never heard of that before" Percy said is it a nice railway.

"Yes Percy that's where Luke is from." Rusty said as Percy backed onto a long line of trucks.

"Yep I used to like that line very busy there my Friend is Shawn who works there hes a Purple Steamy and also Buck works there hes a Diesel". Luke sad with a big smile on his face.

"wow this sounds like fun are they friendly engines there" Percy asked Luke,

"oh yes Percy don't worry you will love it there." Luke said.

So Percy pumped his pistons and pulled his heavy trucks out of the Blue Mountain Quarry, Percy gave a long whistle and said Goodbye to his friends in the quarry.

Percy had a long journey ahead he had to go onto the mainland and then go up and down lots of hills and thought loads of tunnels but he made it to the Chatham Dale Quarry, he was scared as he had never seen these engines before.

There was a Purple Steam engine with a funny looking funnel and a Blue Diesel who seamed to be asleep, Percy slowly puffed into the siding and moved up to the Purple engine and said

" Hello my name is Percy and I have brought these trucks for you from the Blue Mountain Quarry."

"Hoot Hooot Hello Percy my name is Shawn and that engine over there is Buck hes asleep at the moment as he was working all night last night".

Percy looked around and saw it was a small railway with a tiny shed nothing like Tidmouth at all but he smiled,

"Shawn where would you like these truck to be put as my axles are aching its been along journey?" Percy asked.

"Could you take them over to the crusher please Percy". Shawn replied, "I'll put these empty wagons under the crusher and you can watch what we do with them".

"OK Shawn" Replied Percy.

So Percy moved the trucks to where Shawn had shown him and as he backed them into place he noticed two Purple and White coaches in a shed,

"Shawn what are those in that shed" Percy asked,

"Oh there my Weekend Coaches I use them to show passengers around our line and sometimes buck helps me when we have a lot of work to do." Shawn replied with a smile on his face.

" I like pulling my coaches but I wish I could do it more" Shawn said.

"My Friend Thomas pulls his coaches on his own branch line on the Island of Sodor" Percy said.

"You're from Sodor" Shawn asked.

"Yes and Luke says hello" Percy said,

"Oh Uncle Ruke we miss him here and we wish he would come and visit", Shawn said,

"You call him Uncle Ruke?" Percy asked looking puzzled.

"Yes we do because its his nick name from us" hes a good friend to have" said Shawn.

Percy was shunting some more truck ready to take back to the Island and was thinking if Luke would like to come back to visit his friends.

Percy was ready to leave and as he pulled away he gave a big whistle to Shawn and Buck and pulled his trucks back to the Island of Sodor, as he arrived back he dropped off his trucks at the Shunting yards and went as fast as he could to find Sir Top-ham hat.

As he arrived at Knapford station a voice appeared from the platform,

"Ah Percy how did you like your trip" Sir Top-ham hat asked.

"It was amazing Sir but I have a question to ask you."

"Go on Percy I'm all Ears"

"When I was shunting Shawn looked a little upset like he missed Luke could Luke go back and Visit his Friends I'll take him on a flat bed sir Please?" Percy asked, and Sir Top-ham hat thought about it,

"Yes Percy it would be good to let Luke go for an adventure well done Percy please steam to The Blue Mountain Quarry and collect Luke."

"Oh thank you sir" and Percy steamed straight to the Blue Mountain Quarry.

As Percy arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry he let off the biggest whistle he could, "Luke, Luke!"

"Yes Percy why are you so excited?" Luke asked.

"Luke I asked Sir Top-ham Hat if you could go back to The Chatham Dale Quarry as a visit and he said YES!".

"Yay I miss all my friends there." Luke said.

So Luke was put onto the flat bed and Percy steamed away with Luke to The Chatham Dale Quarry. It was dark when they left the for the Mainland so Percy took it easy.

As they arrived both engines whistled as loud as they could,

"Hello Shawn, Hello Buck" Luke shouted.

"Uncle Ruke" Both engines replied.

Luke was unloaded from his flat bed and steamed over to the coaches with Shawn.

"It's good to have you back Ruke" Said Shawn,

"It's good to be back Shawn" Luke replied.

Luke and Percy spent the weekend helping out on the Chatham Dale Railway pulling coaches and wagons full of crushed stone.

When the weekend was over Both Percy and Luke didn't want to leave but they had to get back to Sodor, Both engines said there goodbyes and told Shawn and Buck they would come back when they could and then made there way to Sodor.

THE END


End file.
